


My Girl

by junior_writes



Series: Snowbaz <3 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baby, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Singing, simon sings like an angel???, the temptations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 09:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Just a short story about Simon and Baz, and their future daughter.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was at work since we had no customers and I had nothing else to do. I've been listening to 50's and 60's music lately so that kind of inspired me to write this. It's short but it made my heart flutter while I was writing this ngl. 
> 
> I think I'm gonna make a collection of one-shot stories. This is the first one of the collection, but there isn't gonna be any specific chronological order to the stories. I'm sure I'll change it if I feel like it should be in order. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I wake up to a cold, dark room. The bed feels lighter, and the spot next to me is empty but still warm. I turn over to see Simon’s half of the bed empty, the rumpled sheets folded over. The alarm clock on Simon’s nightstand reads 3:10 am, and the baby monitor is missing from its usual position. A dim light flows into our room, the normally closed door left askew. I hear Simon in our daughter’s room, mumbling some sort of rhythm. He must be speaking very faintly, as not even my vampire hearing can pick up what he’s saying. Natasha must’ve woken up. Normally, I’d hear her the moment she starts fussing, but work has been kicking my arse all week, I’ve been sleeping like a rock. 

I groggily get out of bed, following the light towards my baby girl’s room. Simon’s angelic voice gets louder and louder, and I’m able to make out what song he’s singing. 

_ I've got sunshine on a cloudy day _

_ When it's cold outside I've got the month of May _

_ Well I guess you'd say _

_ What can make me feel this way? _

_ My girl _

_ Talkin' 'bout my girl _

My heart flutters. I reach the doorway and stand there. I admire the view, creating a mental picture so I never forget the scene in front of me. Simon is standing with his back to the door, swaying softly, cradling Natasha in his arms. His soft voice carries through the room, singing only slightly over a whisper. 

_ I've got so much honey the bees envy me _

_ I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees _

_ Well I guess you'd say _

_ What can make me feel this way? _

_ My girl _

_ Talkin' 'bout my girl _

Simon stops singing, lifting Natasha up to his lips and placing a soft peck on her forehead. He takes her over to her crib and gently places her back on the mattress. 

“Daddy loves you, sweetheart. I hope you know that forever,” he whispers as he softly caresses her cheek. He turns off the lamp on the night table, and turns towards the door, stopping in his tracks when he sees me at the door, leaning against the frame with an endearing smile from ear to ear. He blushes, that beautiful honey skin turning red.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asks, eyes wide open, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Long enough to know that I want you to sing to me more often,” I respond, taking his hand and leading him back to our bedroom. I hear him chuckle softly. 

We’re both back in bed, Simon half laying on me, his arms wrapped around my torso. My chin is on his head, and I’m playing with the bronze curls on the back of his head. “Simon?”

“Hm?” He hums, his warm breath against my chest.

“I love how you are with Natasha. You’re so good to her, it makes me love you more and more every time I see her in your arms.” 

“I just want to give her the life I wish I had, you know?” He says, nudging his head closer into my neck. 

“I know, and it amazes me how good you are at being a father.” 

He props himself up on one shoulder, facing me. “I like making my family happy. I like making _ you _happy. If you’re happy, I’m happy, and that’s all that really matters.” He leans over me, his warm lips meeting my cold ones, his soft hand cupping my face. 

My heart skips a beat. Simon always knows what to say to make my knees go weak. I look into his blue eyes, eyes deeper than the ocean. I fall in love him all over again. “I love you so much,” I say to him, lost in the abyss that are his eyes. 

“I love you too, darling.” He rests his head back on my chest, and his breathing quickly slows as he falls back asleep. _ I’m really living a charmed life, _I think to myself. There’s a man in my arms, a man who fifteen years ago, I only ever thought would see me as his enemy. Now, I get to call the love of my life my husband, and he and I are raising a little girl, an idea I gave up on when I was in my teens. I couldn’t ask for more. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on chapter two of my other story. I just finished editing it for my school assignment, so I'm gonna start working on writing the plot points out. 
> 
> Also, I absolutely love, love, LOVE the idea of Simon and Baz as parents. I think a bunch of my stories are gonna be them as dads. 
> 
> Another side note, Spotify's Classic Oldies playlist kinda slaps. 10/10 recommend


End file.
